My invention was developed from an experiment I witnessed. In that experiment, a friend placed a ball with a hole on it on the small end of a drumstick and not otherwise attached thereto. The hole extended straight into the ball and the ball had a flattened area around the hole. A second stick was placed near the hole, both sticks being in a generally vertical position. Attempts were then made to transfer the ball from the first stick to the second by a slow upward movement of the second stick and attempting to pierce the hole. Frequently, attempts were not successful and the ball had to be retrieved after it fell to the floor or other surface.
Another game of skill uses a stick or handle having a cup on the end. Attached to the stick is a string with a ball at the end. The object of the game is to swing the ball up above the cup and to catch the ball in the cup. This differs from my invention in which the ball stays relatively stationary while the sticks are moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,905 (1943) discloses a wooden rod with a ball on a string attached to one end of the rod suitable for use in exercising pets. While different balls can be used, the concept is different from that disclosed herein.